The present invention relates to an air outlet regulating mechanism for pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a mechanism for regulating the passage via which air is discharged from the pneumatic tool, so that either an increased torque force or a reduced air discharge noise of the pneumatic tool could be obtained depending on actual needs.
In a conventional pneumatic tool, there is an air outlet hole provided at a lower part of a body of the tool, so that air could be discharged from the air outlet hole when the pneumatic tool is in operation. When the air is discharged from the air outlet hole, a considerably large explosive sound (or burst noise) is produced. Such explosive sound forms a serious noise when the pneumatic tool is used indoors. A means to reduce the noise is to provide an extended air-out passage in the pneumatic tool. Such extended air-out passage, however, reduces a torque force of the pneumatic tool and is therefore not ideal for use.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an air outlet regulating mechanism for a pneumatic tool, so that air in the pneumatic tool could be selectively discharged via different passages to either increase the torque force of the tool or reduce an air discharge noise thereof, depending on actual needs in different working sites.
To achieve the above and other objects, the air outlet regulating mechanism of the present invention mainly includes a long vertical and a short horizontal air-out passage provided in a handle and a body of the pneumatic tool, respectively, and a regulating valve mounted in the pneumatic valve at a convergence point of the two air-out passages and a body air-out passage typically provided in the pneumatic tool. The regulating valve includes a knob accessible from outside of the pneumatic tool and a long stopper movable between a first and a second position through turning of the knob. The long stopper in the first position fully blocks the vertical air-out passage for air in the pneumatic tool in operation to discharge via the short horizontal air-out passage to increase the torque force of the pneumatic tool. And, The long stopper in the second position fully blocks the horizontal air-out passage for air in the pneumatic tool in operation to discharge via the long vertical air-out passage to lower the noise produced during discharging air from the pneumatic tool.